Do you want me to stop?
by randomly-crazy-thinking
Summary: Series of smut representing the passion and attraction of Elizabeth and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So this as been sitting in my phone for almost 5 weeks... Finally i had the inspiration to continue it and make some sense of it (I hope).

This is obviously smut and I'm going to continue it soon... Future chapters will all have the same theme: surprising feverish passion that is overwhelming. It can get very frustrating living away from your love so writing smut is my coping mechanism.

Sorry for any errors, I wrote this on my phone.

I really hope you enjoy this. Any ideas or feedbacks are welcomed :) Enjoy! Ba-byyyeeee.

" _ **Madam Secretary keeping peace while showing some legs**_ "

That was the front page headline of the newspaper. Henry sighted… how could they keep adverting the attention to her looks when she was literally saving the world from another conflict?! That was the first thought he had while he read the paper and drinked his morning coffee. Catching the photo printed along with the headline he zexamined it attentively. It was a good photo of her. She looked beautiful… and sexy. That he couldn't deny. He knew first hand what her presence felt like when she walked into a room. She shone like a star, a born diplomat, with little effort she would catch the attention of everyone. Partially because she was stunning but mostly because of her attitude, her presence. He could understand why the media was so intrigued by her.

Looking at her photo Henry suddenly missed her. She's been away for 3 days… She was wearing a white dress that reached her knee with a black blazer. Nadine was beside her, as usual, holding some papers for her to sign, with Matt on her right guarding her. It seemed they were walking to her motorcade.

She truly had great legs, legs that gave him crazy inappropriate thoughts. He squirmed in his sit, having the need to adjust his pants. She's been away for too long. He had to shake those ideas off his mind or it would be a long and even more painful day of waiting for her to get back. He stored the newspaper in his briefcase and left home to continue his day, knowing that concentrating would be a problem.

Cleaning his desk after the morning class his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. Smiling he answered it.

"Hi beautiful". On the other end grinning like a fool Elizabeth just responded "Hey".

"Are you coming home tonight?" "Yes, I'm already on the plane we will leave soon so I think I'll land at Andrews somewhere around 5pm. But i still need to go to the office to sign some papers" "That's ok... I've missed you baby" "Oh did ya?!" - she decided to tease him.

"Oh I missed your smile, your kisses, waking up with you and definitely I missed your gorgeous legs" He answered smirking. "Oh really?" She was surprised by his detailed answer. "Yes! You do have gorgeous legs babe." "Ok…" "Mam we're taking off" Nadine warned her. "Baby listen I have to go we are taking off" "OK babe I'll see you later have a good flight, love you." "Love you too" she replied ending the call with a kiss.

Henry ended the call smiling, their flirting always amused him. He decided to send her a playful message: "I can't wait for you to come home Madam Sexytary ;)"

Finishing his last class at 4.30pm he went home feeling like going for a run, putting all of that energy and sexual frustation to use. Dumping his briefcase and jacket at the door he went straight to the bedroom to change. 15min and he was out of the door again. Pressing play randomly on his iPod, Rolling Stones " _Satisfaction_ " started to play, the universe was mocking him for sure. He kept his pace, jogging around the block.. After a few minutes he made a left going up a street full of news stands. It was impossible to concentrate on his run, she was in almost every front page.

" _ **Elizabeth McCord conquers another deal"**_

" _ **Secretary of State still rising on the polls, Americans love her"**_

" _ **Get to know the looks of the Secretary on this last trip"**_

" _ **Get the inside on the life of the beautiful and stylish America's top diplomat"**_

All of the titles accompanied by pictures his beautiful wife. Wife that he wanted so badly in his arms right now. He stopped running. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath looking at his watch: 5pm. He had to have her right now. Jogging back to the house in record time he showered and left the house. Maybe he could surprise her at the office.

When he got there he was greeted by Blake. "Hi Blake" "Dr McCord. Hi. She's not here." Blake was a little startled with Henry's presence. "No?" "She went directly to the White House to brief the President. But should be back soon. Do want me to call her?" "No. I want to surprise Elizabeth. Can I wait in her office?" "Of course, i'll bring you some coffee" Blake replied giving him a kind smile. Henry went into the office and sat on the sofa embracing himself for the possible hours of waiting. At least he had coffee.

"Welcome back Mam" "Hi Blake" Elizabeth replied giving him a tired smile. "Here are some papers you need to review and sign and there's someone waiting for you in your office" "Blake I hope this doesn't take much time I really need to go home" she sighted frustrated - _I really need to see my husband_ was what she really wanted to reply. Blake didn't reply to her… giving her a smile he just stated "there's coffee already in there". She just waved him off already walking to the office.

Henry was standing in the middle of the room. Once he heard her talk to Blake he moved to the entrance of the office meeting her lips as soon as she entered the room. Greeting her with a passionate kiss giving her no time to process what was happening. Soon she relaxed in Henry's arms kissing him back with passion letting her belongings fall, pooling around them. Without breaking the kiss he closed the door and pushed her against it.

Finally they parted there lips hoping to catch some air. Their bodies were flushed together, the papers that she had in her hand scattered on the floor along with her briefcase and coat.

"This is a nice surprise" she spoke huskly

"Hi" he responded biting her lower lip. His hands traced her body going from her sides to her butt squeezing her against him even more. Feeling his erection she moaned his name. He was biting and kissing her neck grinding their hips together. "Baby. Henry" she moaned trying to put the breaks in what was happening. He didn't reply he was consumed by her. And she wasn't making a good job trying to stop him, enable to stop moaning to his actions. Taking his face in her hands forcing him to look at her she tried again "baby let me just sign those papers and then we can go home"

His hands were tantalizing her, he took hold of the aim of her dress and pushed it up brushing his fingers against her burning skin. When he reached apex of her thighs she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Henry smirked knowing that she wanted this as much as he did: "Do you want me stop baby?!" To reinforce his question he pressed his fingers against her panties. It erupted a deep moan from her: "No! Please don't stop". "That's what I thought" he responded bitting her ear. Surrendering to him she stretched her arm blindly to lock the door.

Seeing her wanting him that much gave Henry a boost in his fire. He settled his hand inside of her bordeux silk laced panties making Elizabeth squirm like she was electrified by his touch "Oh Henry". As he parted her lips and found her clit she grabbed his biceps afraid that her legs would betray her and rested her head on the door letting the sudden pleasure of having him consume her.

He kissed her with passion muffling her growing moans as he buried his fingers inside of her. She was practically sitting in his hand completely at his mercy and pleasure.

Henry kept working on her, pushing deep inside of her and assisting his work with a thumb pressed on her clitoris. His other hand reached her breasts, feeling then through her blouse, as he kissed and bit her neck wanting to mark her as his. Reaching her sensitive spot behind her ear he gave it a lick and asked "Are you gonna come for me beautiful?" Elizabeth was unable to speak gathering only the strength to nod and groan, feeling her orgasm starting to wash over her. Trapping his hand between her pressed thighs and with her back arched she came hard, biting Henry's shoulder to stop her loud cries.

Henry didn't gave her a minute to rest, taking his fingers from inside of her, he descended to his knees and forcing her thighs open he joined his mouth to her mound. His action surprised Elizabeth making her squeak urgently reaching a hand to her mouth to muffle her sounds and throw her head back hitting the door.

Blake heard the strange noise and peaked from his desk to the office door, thinking if he should go see what was that. But the silence that followed the strange noise made him reconsider, afraid he would be interrupting something that he couldn't unsee later.

Henry licked her with passion, giving her thighs strong strokes and keeping them in place. His tongue worked his magic, lapping her juices and pressing with force against her clitoris. Instinctively Elizabeth grabbed Henry's hair pressing his head to her center. His actions were creating a multiple orgasm experience to Elizabeth, making her lose her breath, contract and shiver all around uncontrollably. Her eyes remained shut, feeling her head spin all around enabling her to concentrate in nothing else other than Henry's touch and mouth. It was all becoming too much for her "I can't" she groaned seriously thinking that she would faint soon if she had another orgasm. That's when Henry took her clitoris between his lips and sucking proudly, pushing his wife further into oblivion. Elizabeth legs betrayed her, unable to hold herself through this last big wave she slid down the door pressing a hand to her mouth to silence her cries while the other abandoned Henry's hair to reflectively help with her fall to the floor.

With her knees pressed against her chest and her eyes closed she kept shivering trying to calm down her racing heart and her sensitive body. Henry kept a hand on her ankle drawing slow circles just to show her that he was there with her.

When she opened her eyes he was looking at her with a small playful smile dancing on his face. "Shut up" she said smiling back. Unable to stop himself he started laughing, making Elizabeth join him with hysterical small laughs since she was still recovering to her normal breathing.

Another thug, Blake fully turned around on his chair to properly look at the office door. Silencing his movements he tried to listen if any other sounds were coming from the room... Nothing. _Strange_ he thought to himself. He was conflicted if he should go see what was happening. But then he heard loud laughs that resonated through the office and that he could fully hear and decipher. With a small smile on his face he returned to his desk and to his work.

 **TBC**.


	2. 2 Are there cameras in here?

OK so here is the second part. I know that this isn't my best work its quite fr from that actually but I couldn't do better (sorry) since I'm going on vacation tomorrow! Eheh Viva La Vida! I hope you all enjoy this... I'm already working on the next sketch in this "series", if we can call it that, but it will be a few weeks before I post again.

Ok I'll shut up now, enjoy and if you have ideas or anything else to say please leave me a comment. Ba-byeeee.

Recuperating from their laughs, Henry sat up and gathered the papers scattered around them. Reaching for a pen from Elizabeth's purse he handed them to her "sign them so we can go home". She took the papers and quickly reviewing them she started signing. Henry looked around the office, taking his attention examining the ceiling all around "are you sure there's no cameras in here?" She looked away from the papers giving him a _Really?!_ kind of look. "What? It is a real possibility." As she finished with the papers she put them aside and with a smirk she crawled up his legs standing on her knees just above the apex of his thighs, "what if there is? Are you feeling shy?" She challenged him with her eyes. "No, if there is we should put on a show then" he answered challenging her to continue. Of course Elizabeth knew there was no cameras in her office, but a playful roleplay never hurt anyone. Henry knew his wife and trusted her to no end, he didn't need reassurance. Smiling she took her panties off and started unbuttoning her blouse calmly. She popped each bottom slowly, looking him in the eyes putting on a show for him. When she finished the last bottom her hands traveled up her torso caressing her every part with care and excitement, reaching her breast she gaved them a squeeze reveling in the pleasure closing her eyes and moaning. Opening her eyes she gave Henry a small smile playfully winking at him.

Continuing with her actions she started undoing his jeans.

As she opened his jeans a wicked smile rested on her lips, feeling his bulge through his boxers she bit her lip getting turned on by how hard he was. With Henry's help she pushed his jeans and boxers down to rest just above his knees. Coming up his body she scratched his thighs with her nails creating goosebumps and feeling him squirm. Henry seated supported by his arms taking everything his wife wanted to give to him. Looking him in the eyes she massaged his balls and descended her mouth on him giving his hardness a long wet lick. He shivered, losing his cool for a second he had to close his eyes "Please don't be a tease" his face was serious and his eyes desperate as he spoke. "Oh aren't we anxious" she teased. She knew what she was doing irritating him when he was this turned on always led to some good moves from his part. "Come here" his voice was low and powerful sending shivers down her spine. She went up his body resting just above his hardness. Taking a hold of her arms and securing then behind her back he pulled her towards his chest and kissed her with force.

As he kept a hold on her arms with one of his hands the other traced her hips and abs going up to her breasts. Pushing them out of her bra he took one in his mouth sucking and biting her sensitive skin feeling Elizabeth squirm and moaned at his action. He had her exactly where he wanted her, hopelessly lost in his touch. Just as Elizabeth thought the same she had him just how she wanted him, blindly consumed by her and their passion. As he attacked her chest leaving soft bite marks and wet licks he reached his free hand to her center tracing her clitoris and plugging two fingers inside of her without warning earning a deep moan from her. Henry felt his wife contract around his fingers as he touched that sensitive secret place inside of her, "Fuck Henry", "Are you ready for me babe?" To his question she just moaned unable to form words. Taking that as his cue he left her mound and reached for his hardness. He rubbed it against her clitoris teasing her, making her taste a bit of her own venom, "Baby please don't tease me", her eyes were pleading as she spoke. And with that he pushed her body down on him with the hold he had on her arms. The penetration was hard, deep and rapid. Making Elizabeth free a small scream, a mix of surprise and relieve. Finally he was where he belonged.

Soon he started to move, pushing her body up and down controlling their pace. She was pudding in his hands completely surrender to his passion. The hold Henry had on her arms gave him all the advantage he needed. He pulled her pelvis towards him as he kept a steady rhythm making it easier to reach her sensitive spot every time she descended on him. He rested his forehead on her chest closing his eyes trying to calm his racing heart as he was nearing his orgasm. Her whimpers and soft moans were driving him crazy and he had to concentrate in holding himself. Elizabeth was just as close the position that they were in was bound to make her lose control fast as it allowed him to brush against her sensitive spot inside everytime he pulled her down his body as well as rubbing her clitoris with the proximity of their bodies. Plus the fact that she was completely under his control excited her to no end.

Soon her whimpers became more worried and nervous, "God baby I'm gonna come. Henry..." Only when hearing his name he looked up to her from her chest. "Yeah baby come for me, I'm so close. Fuck". Henry realesead her arms and Elizabeth instinctively closed them around his body tightly holding herself to him as he did the same. They came hard together lost in each other passion. Their bodies heated and trembling, oversensitive from their love making. Elizabeth was clinging his hair hard as Henry had his face burred in her neck as she rested her head on top of his. As she released him coming to a normal breathing again she looked at him with a tired smirk on her lips, "Should we go home now?" She asked. "Yeah babe..." As they got up Henry pushed his jeans up and gave Elizabeth a hand to help with her trembling legs as she put on her panties and cleaned up her skirt. She moved to the bathroom to clean up a bit and fix what was possible of her make up and hair. Henry took the opportunity to gathered the rest of the stuff that her caught up in their love making and ended on the floor. The signed papers had tumbled down from her the top of her briefcase and were again scattered on the floor. "Let's go?" She asked bubbly clearly with recharged energy. She took her coat from Henry's hands and the papers and opened the door with him following behind. She stopped by Blake's desk and Henry naturally rested a hand around her hips "Blake I'm leaving for the day so you can go home too. Here are the papers that needed my signature" she spoke with lightness and a smile on her face. Blake eyed the couple with a weird face not understanding what was the joke for the big smile in front of him. "OK Mam' see you tomorrow. Goodbye Dr McCord." "Bye Blake" Henry responded already half turned towards hall to the elevators pushing her wife with him. As they reached the elevators they were giggling being playful with each other. As they awaited for the elevator Henry questioned "Do you think Blake heard us?" That hadn't passed by Elizabeth's mind until now. She had a mortified look on her face as she pondered the possibility... "No. Don't worry. He didn't I'm sure. We would've notice in his demeanor" Henry interjected trying to convince her as himself as well.

"Mam?" They trembled a little as the sudden presence of Blake from behind them. Both of them looked him attentively, "You forgot to sign one of the documents". Elizabeth took the paper from Blake's hands eyeing him closely. She rested the paper against Henry's chest and signed it never breaking her eyes from Blake. "Thank you see you tomorrow" and with that Blake left feeling creeped out by the couple as they entered the elevator.


	3. Henry's office

Hello there :) so I made this.. Its been in my phone waiting to be finished for more then a month. I started it even before I thought about doing this one-shots... So yeah I think this is ready to come out of hiding so I hope it doesn't suck and that you like it ;)

The scenario of this is Henry's office at the War College the one that we see in the beginning of season 2. It as the desk table facing the door and a window behind Henry's chair... I think I remember that correctly if not at least that's what I imagined while writing this.

I want to give this a part 2 but right now i don't seem to have the creativity to do it so it can take a few weeks to update.

Ha! And thank you for the amazing reviews until now. You guys are pretty great!

So enjoy and ba-byyye!

\- Henry's office -

"Matt can it just be you going in with me?! I don't want this to become a thing."

"I don't think we can do that M'am. We didn't check the perimeter or the surroundings before hand. You would be exposed."

"Come on Matt. It's the War College at lunch time. What can happen in here that is a threat? It's a quick visit, I just need to talk to Henry without everyone making a fuss about it."

He took pity on her. They had been gone for 8 days and she just wanted to surprise her husband. Right now she wasn't the Secretary of State she was just a wife wanting to see her husband. He took some time thinking about her request and how to make it possible.

"Ok. But we park at the front and we'll have two agents on call outside of the building."

She rolled her eyes thinking that he was exaggerating on the security measures. What could happen in the university grounds at lunch time on a thursday?! "ok ok." She wanted to interject but watching the expression on Matt's face through the rear view mirror made her change her mind.

Elizabeth haven't seen Henry in 8 days. But the urgency of coming directly from Andrew's to his work was about more than that...she wanted to apologize. The night before she left for her trip was marked with a stupid fight. During the past few days they still spoke with each other and Henry seemed to have forgotten about it but she knew that her stupid words wounded him and she still felt guilty.

Finally the motorcade came to a stop in front of the War College. She rested the tablet she was working on and exited the car giving a thanking smile to Matt as he hold the car door for her. She walked in with a quick pace, head high, dark blue shirt, black pencil skirt and black blazer over her shoulders, sun glasses on. Matt strolled close behind her. She didn't want to be stopped by anyone so she knew that the _kick ass power boss_ attitude and _bitchy_ face would keep everyone out of her way. Through the long hallways you could here the click of her shoes on the floor and see the heads turning her way. _Yeah the power is pretty great_ she thought plastering a little smirk on her lips.

When she reached Henry's office Matt blocked her from reaching for the door knob. Giving her an annoyed look that said _Let me do my job_ he knocked on the door and opened it.

"Matt what are you doing here?" Henry was surprised to see him. "Hello Dr McCord, i'm just gonna have a quick look around." Elizabeth peaked behind Matt, taking off her sunglasses she gave Henry a cheeky smile "Hi".

Matt entered the room looking around concentrated on his task. "All good M'am. I'll be outside". "Thanks", Elizabeth finally entered the room, thanking Matt as she closed the door behind him.

Turning around to look at Henry she smiled feeling shy "Surprise".

"Hi there stranger" he answered taking off his glasses, a smile on his face. She sat her blazer on the chair in front of his desk and walked around it to him. Settling in between his legs, her hands moved to stroke his face settling behind his neck - "I'm sorry about the other day. I was tired and anoyed and I know I hurted your feelings. Of course you were right we can't forbid him from playing basketball the little anarchist that is he would probably rebel against us even more-It's just that I get very nervous thinking about him being injured and I don't know-I let it out on you. I have to stop doing that I know and…." "Hey hey stop, I get it Elizabeth its ok. Come on babe i wasn't that offended. But I do have to admit that hearing you say I was right it's a pretty good feeling" she was so adorable all stressed out rumbling about what happened, he couldn't not mock her a little. He pulled her closer to him snaking his arms around her. "Ha ha" she responded ironically playfully hitting his shoulder.

"So was that the only reason you came here?" Henry asked with a smirk while he lightly grabbed her butt. "Yes, I came to apologize but I was thinking of using more than just my words" she teased descending her right hand through his chest slowly settling on his crotch giving it a light squeeze. He groaned at her actions and with a hand around her neck he pushed her face to him kissing her with passion while the other moved fast to hide inside of her skirt that touched her knee, traveling up the inside of her thigh. She popped open a few buttons of his shirt not resisting the urgency of touching him, of feeling his heated skin. She travelled her hand up his chest setting around his neck and scratching lightly his skin there. Never taking her other hand away from his growing erection. He kept his hold on her neck and his exploration of her lean legs, now struggling to push her skirt up with just one hand. Suddenly Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss and his hands, with her hand massaging him through his jeans feeling him jerk his hips a little in her direction. She gave him a wicked smile and pushing him back on his chair she kneeled between his legs, a devilish look on her face. With practiced hands she opened his jeans and with his help she pushed them off along with his boxers down his legs. He was surprised by her boldness - "Babe come on, someone can came in" "Isn't that part of the fun?!" She teased looking him in the eyes and licking his tip. "Oh fuck" he shuddered, "Do you want me to stop?!" she asked playfully rubbing him slowly and challenging him with her piercing stare. "Oh no, please don't stop, i've missed you so much" she smirked to his answer and took him fully in her mouth as Henry took a shaky breath completely lost in her. The effect that she had on him was a big turn on for her and she felt the need to press her thighs even closer together in her kneeling position needing to feel some pressure on her center. She sucked with passion, teasing him, lapping her tongue around and applying the right amount of pressure in all the right places. Henry was having a hard time keeping his moans down, having his sexy wife on her knees with her mouth around him in his office was incribly sexy and erotic.

Elizabeth traced her tongue from the bottom to the head slowly looking Henry in the eyes smirking, teasing him to oblivion "fuck Lizabeth". He couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips up involuntary.. Settling gentle fingers around her hair he groaned animalistic sounds of pleasure giving her conformation of his enjoyment. She rubbed her hand firmly up and down his base and took his tip in her mouth again, swirling, sucking, licking... Seeing him so hot and bothered was the biggest turn on and the taste of his precum gave her the boost to keep going making it her mission to make him come. Henry couldn't keep still jerking into her mouth, shivering at each new sensation, holding her head in place in a tight hold of her locks. He felt his control slipping away, overwhelmed by the sensations that she provided and the vision of her, her daring lustful eyes piercing his gaze as she moaned in appreciation of the effect that she had on him. Her moans vibrating trough his core killed the little control he was able to have until then, "God, baby I'm gonna come" he groaned as he closed his eyes foolishly trying to calm himself. It served him no good, his body was already jumping over the edge "Lizabeth!" Henry groaned her name, thrusting his hips up while she held him tight, suckling him hard, taking everything he had to give.

When he opened his eyes again, coming down from his high, she was licking him gently helping him ride the last waves of his orgasm. Looking into his eyes she kissed his tip and giggled, _mission accomplished_ she thought. Standing up he lifted her from the ground with him. Pulling her to him, Henry kissed her with passion as started roaming her body with needy hands. Stroking her chest through her blouse he earned a few moans from her. Without stopping their consuming kisses he reached for her skirt tugging it roughly up to rest on the apex of her thighs. Elizabeth was lost with desire, unable to talk or even to care that he would ruin her outfit. Being in his arms was drowning her rational judgment and she didn't care. Henry took a strong hold around her waist and lifted her to sit on his desk. Elizabeth rested her hands on the sides of her body for support as Henry didn't waste any time, urgently opening the bottoms of her shirt diving his face into her chest. Tasting and devouring her like an hungry man. His kisses were urgent alternated with wet licks that tickled Elizabeth's skin and bites that stung a little making her squeal and squirm.

Without wasting any time he took a hold of her panties and without much effort ripped them apart. Elizabeth gasped at his action earning a smirk and a "Ooops" from Henry. He returned his mouth to hers, caressing passionately her thighs with his hands, going up her body slowly, moving just a milliliter up with each grope. She stoped responding to his kisses, panting heavily as he reached the apex of her thighs. Still with his face very close to hers Henry felt her warm breaths hit his face and heard the plea that came in a whisper from her mouth, "Please".

Not able to deny her pleasure he reached his hand higher. As he applied little pressure on her clitoris with his thomb, he felt Elizabeth tremble around him as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Going deeper Henry felt his fingers getting wet by her arousal. He spread her wetness all around moving his fingers tantalizingly slow. "Baby please don't tease me, I missed you so much" she pleaded looking him in the eyes. Henry had a smirk on his face taking pride on how he made her feel... "As you wish" he responded as he plugged two fingers deep inside of her. His action erupted a low groan from Elizabeth. Henry pressed his fingers on her spot with every thrust, he moved them in and out as she pushed her hips meeting his rhythm with every touch. She was loosing herself quickly, her head becoming dizzy and blurred consumed by his touch and their heated passion. She rested her head on his shoulder, his perfume grounding her. Her moans were small and quite as if she was hipnotise, living in the fantasy of the moment in the depths of her mind. Soon she started feeling that amazing pressure, that ticklish feeling inside, she grabbed his biceps needing to feel him, so real in her touch grounding her. Henry pressed a thomb to her oversensitive clitoris as he kept his fingers moving. The timing of his actions send Elizabeth over the edge. As her body convulsed and squirmed she bit his shoulder with force, not even that being enough to stop the low raspy moan that resonated from her throat. Henry kept a little pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves helping her ride her orgasm as he peppered her with small kisses behind her ear.

Elizabeth whimpered as he took his fingers from inside of her. As Henry took a step back she looked up from his shoulder being met with the vision of her husband sucking his fingers clean "always delicious" he teased. She had no words as she felt her cheeks become even more hot and red. She took his hand and kissed the top of his fingers giving him a little smile, an act of adoration and teasing all together. She took the chance to see the time in his watch, "running late?" Henry asked despite her scrunched up face showing perfectly the answer. "Can we continue this tonight?" She said snaking her arms around his neck nudging him towards her body. Henry was already adjusting his pants into place, "you bet" he responded giving her a wink and a peck on the lips. After he was finished with his pants, Henry started buttoning up Elizabeth's blouse as he dropped little pecks all over her face. As he finished Elizabeth stood and tried to tidy up her wrinkled skirt, trying to smooth the fabric as much as possible... Henry took from the floor her ripped panties and with a smirk he teased "I hope you won't be cold" as he left out a small laugh. "Ah ah very funny Professor"

As a knock was heard on the door Henry secured the origin of his teasing into his jeans pocket. Matt opened the door slightly, "Mam I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a briefing meeting with the President in 20 minutes" he interjected as he sneaked his head into the room. "Yes Matt thank you I'll be out in a second". After he closed the door again the couple shared a knowing look "that was close" Henry stated. Snaking her arms around his torso Elizabeth prepared to say her goodbyes, "I'll see tonight" ending with a sweet peck on the his lips. "Yes you will. We should continue our little meeting" Henry teased biting her lower lip seductively as he softly passed his hands through her back and neck. "Yes, I do believe we have important business to attend Professor" she responded as she snaked a hand between their bodies and gave his bulge a light squeeze. "Ugh you little teaser", Henry crashed their lips together taking her into a passioned and fiery kiss.

As they parted, Elizabeth smiled and winked at him fully aware of her effect on him. She walked away to retrieve her jacket ans Henry gave her ass a playful smack taking her by surprise. As she put her jacket back on she pecked his lips one more time, "I love you, thanks for the surprise" Henry interjected. "So am I forgiven?" She asked. "You'll discover tonight" he answer with a smile playing on his features. Smiling she said goodbye as she put her sunglasses back on and opened the door. Wanting the moment to last a little longer Henry took ahold of her arm and reached her ear "Go give 'em hell tiger" and kissed her cheek making Elizabeth's heart melt even more for this man.


End file.
